Zombie Apocalypse
by tomzie
Summary: We have been in this forest for over 6 months now, only yesterday did I contact Overlord Bravo Delta 9, these Zombie bitches really get on my nerves. We kill them then they get back up and we have to do it all over again. I hope we survive...
1. Through Hell and Back

**Through Hell and Back**

"What the hell are you doing Meg your just standing there looking back at the canyon. Its full of zombies we can't go back and forget your best friend she's gone" I looked at Meg with sorrowful eyes and gave her a hug, as I did there came a loud explosion then Klaudia came into view, she was running towards us and as she did I looked behind her and saw a zombie runner.  
"Klaudia, Oh thank god your alive" Meg ran up to her and gave her a huge hug, as she did I pulled out my pistol and shot the zombie dead between the eyes.  
"Well at least one of you cares about me" She gave a harsh glance towards Me.  
"Yes it is good to have you back Klaudia, If you don't mind me asking how did you manage to get out of there?"  
"Well the grenade in my backpack might explain it and that I had more time than I thought" She gave a cheesy grin and we started walking. As we started walking towards the tree line Luke, Meg's boyfriend, had decided to join us once he had finished clearing most of the zombie's that were near us. Luke was the best of the best at sniper rifle shooting, he got stuck with us when our plane crashed in the southern part of the Amazon rain forest in America. It wasn't the best moment of our lives.  
"So what do you think of my sniper skills then?" He looked over at Meg, She looked back and smiled.  
"I think they are amazing Luke" Meg walked to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, For the rest of the trip they were holding hands and messing about. As we walked through the forest we would come up against the odd Zombie but nothing serious.  
By the end of the day we came across an old radio station just north of the treeline,  
"It's a long shot but I could probably contact someone to come rescue us"  
"Well don't just stand there go have a look" Klaudia, Meg and Luke spoke in sync with each other at that very moment. I slowly walked up to the Radio tower and with good reason, If a zombie were to strike now I would have time to react, fortunately one didn't and I stepped in side and started to radio for help.  
"does anyone copy, please help multiple survivors need immediate evacuation, Does anyone copy?" I suddenly lost hope when all I heard was static but then gained it again when I heard,  
"Copy over this is Overlord Bravo Delta 9 we will send an evacuation team 12 miles from where you are now, though it will take us a while since the Continent's exposed to this weird virus and we have to fend of the zombies over here and if you find any more survivors take them with you over"  
"OK we will and take as long as you need Out" I put down the microphone that I was using to contact them and walked out side, then told the others what I got told.  
"It's ok we will just have to wait for them and plus we have plenty of time, oh and do you really think we will find any survivors in this place?" Klaudia looked me dead in the eye,  
"No not really, if we do it will be something of a miracle won't it" We all laughed and continued on with our journey towards a place where we could grab a nice sleep, or at least some sleep. I would be the one to take the first shift then it would just be a matter of time before someone had to have their turn.

The next day was a pain because I had been up nearly all night scouting for zombies to kill while the others slept, I killed two who were very close and five more who were far but there was no real danger. by around 11 every one was up and ready to move on with the journey we had ahead of us that day.  
"Meg are you ok?" Luke walked over to her and grabbed her arm but she wouldn't budge.  
"Meg whats wrong?" Luke looked ahead and saw in front of her what looked like another survivor.  
I walked over to them and looked at the same thing, I pulled out my pistol for when or if it was a zombie.  
"Wait here I'm gonna go see for myself" I ran up to this person and she said "Help me Please" She was clearly in trouble.  
"whats your name first?"  
"Annabel and yours?"  
"Tom, now come on we are gonna keep you safe ok" I grabbed her by the arm and told her to stay close until we got to the others. This was a good thing, finding a new survivor, because it meant that there could be more people who are not zombie's and who need saving from them.


	2. To Make Ends Meet

.**To make ends meet**

"ok listen up, we have multiple survivors in area seven zero two, Amazon rain forest, were going deep into the forest to rescue these people, this will take hours of training and we have satellite tracking on them so we know where they are always, Any questions?" Sargent woods looked up from his desk and saw one raised hand, It was the newbie Taylor.  
"Taylor what is it?"  
"well why would we risk our life's just to save theirs sir?"  
"Because they have survived 6 months without us and they could help us get rid of these things once and for all, anymore questions?" He looked around the room "No...good now get back to your training you have a lot ahead to look forward to" Woods walked through the halls of the base, at every new part of the building there was some sort of fighting going on, most were fending off zombies that had gotten to the gate around the perimeter.  
_so this is what this world has come to is it, shooting the walking dead and fighting for our life's, what a world._ Woods past some new recruits on the way down to the shooting range, he decided to take them with him, after all they did need to know how to kill a dead man and he wanted to make sure they got all the things they needed from the shooting range, he also decided on the way done there that, instead of taking the normal group he takes on every mission, he would take the recruits instead to see how good they were.  
"Right let's get shooting, you have to aim for the head so you can kill these things. don't worry if u miss on these targets they won't come after you because there fake, ok?" Woods took aim at the first target to show the recruits how it's done. He then watched them do it on the targets to see how they got on, most of them were ok but the one who stood out most was not like the others, for it was the only girl in the squadron. Her name was Sarah, she had experience with guns and showed it pretty well. She had gone through four targets with head shots on each, this was before Woods pulled her to one side.  
"Your really good and I don't say that often, how did you learn to shoot like that, even with police force training, it's very hard to get dead shots like them."  
"Well I always had free time so I shot clay disks and try to get each one, and if I didn't then I would have to start again until I did" They kept on shooting once Woods had confirmed his suspicion towards her.  
Later that day he gathered members of the existing group and gathered members of the Recruits group, including Sarah and told them the mission would be taking place in two weeks time, This gave every one a bit of free time and a bit of training time. Woods decided it was time for him to take some rest and get some sleep before he had to train for the mission himself.

The following morning he woke to the siren blaring in his face, this meant that the zombies were about to breach the gates and kill who ever was inside, Woods grabbed his jacket as he quickly ran out the door. As he made his way outside he saw multiple reasons why the siren was going off, one because of the mass of zombies pounding at the gates, two because of the Giant Zombie in the middle of the group that had Jack Hammers for hands and three because some had already gotten through the gates at the north side.  
"Right, let's get this show on the road boys, Now light 'em up" Running as fast as he could towards the zombies that had already gotten through he shot each one twice in the head, he got about half way through then realized he was out of ammo, with zombies on both sides and no route for escape, he thought he was a dead man, but that was before a familiar face showed up. It was Sarah she got a hold of her gun and started taking out the zombies that had gathered around him. She started to draw their attention so that Woods could escape then once he had done so she would do the same.  
"Ok it's time to get the flamethrowers out here to take these mother fucker's out." Woods ran inside with Sarah and they both put on the flamethrower suits that were hanging on the wall. Woods and Sarah stated to walk out side.  
"Let's burn these bitches to the ground" They looked at each other and started there flamethrowers, together they slowly walked through the zombie pack and took out every last one of them within 100 meters of the gate, once they had cleared the last few zombies inside, the repair teams got to work on the gates and started reinforcing them with steel plating.  
"Well that was fun, Sarah I would have been dead by now if it wasn't for you. I'm promoting you to head of zombie kills squad here at the base. This will show me how good you really are with guns."  
"Thanks but no-thanks, I would rather do what I do best as a lieutenant when I get promoted and then climb the ranks like any normal person, but thanks again for the offer." And with that she walked back inside to hang the flamethrower suit back on the wall.


	3. Bitches Won't Die

**Bitches**** Won't Die**

"This seems not the time or place for messing around you two" I looked across the field to see more zombies running our way, I grabbed Annabel and told her to take my weapon while I sorted Meg and Luke out with weapons from the pack I was carrying.  
"I really hope you guys can handle fire power and kill these ass holes" I spun round with two Tommy guns in my hands and handed them to Meg,luke Annabel and Klaudia.  
"Right let's kill these blood sucking monkeys" I spun round once more to pick up my gun then turned back to see the zombies had already gathered round us. Though they were fast, we were faster and while I started blasting the hell out of the Zombies from the left side of the line I heard Klaudia shout "I...Really...Hate...ZOMBIE'S!" together we started firing rapidly at them, most of the zombies that were near us, fell down like flies but it became more difficult with each reload of our weapons.  
"I so wish we hadn't stopped here over night now, this is beginning to become a real pain in the ass" Luke chucked me a spare magazine for my gun as he was mumbling to himself again.  
"What the hell is that?" I looked up to see a Giant 'Thing'  
"Holy shit, is that what I think it is?" Luke started to worry as the Giant slowly gained its way towards us,  
"What is it?" Meg didn't like the sound of Luke's voice as he replied,  
"It's a myth that's what it is, people say that if there are over 1000 zombies this thing comes out to kill who ever they are after"  
"And that Ladies and Gentle men would be us" I shouted across the line of defense as the Zombies began to converge on our point.  
we started to panic as it became clear we were running out of ammo, one by one we all lost our ammo in our guns until there was non left.  
"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit we are all gonna die I don't wanna die" Luke started to panic,  
"Get a hold of yourself man we ain't gonna die, I have a back up idea"  
I grabbed some grenades from my back pack I had stored from our last major attack when we crashed here, I gave them to the others,  
"Ok when I say go chuck the grenades at the same time as I detonate the cord or else this wont work" My back up plan was some C4, During the night I had laid down some C4 when I saw more zombies at the perimeter of our camp site, they all lead a line of detonator cord to the center where I had laid about 100 C4 that I got airdropped to me. I rolled out the rest of the cord I had packed away and got about 15 meters back,  
"3...2...1...NOW!" All at the same time I detonated the C4 and Meg,Luke and Annabel chucked the grenades into the middle then 'Boom' all the zombies went up in a ball of flames. Klaudia ran in the opposite direction, she didn't like te site of flames but loved to blow shit up?  
"And I was beginning to think you were boring" Luke looked over at me, I just smiled at him and walked away.  
"So what about the Big Guy then?" Luke looked over his shoulder to see where I had gone,  
"Oh him, well I didn't expect him to still be standing but because he has no other way to get out of here I think our best option is go round him and leave him here to slowly trample through. Yes he is big but he's slower than a normal zombie so"  
"Ok so...let's go then" We started to trudge through the tree line when a loud noise came from the middle of the grass field.  
"Please tell me you heard that as well" I looked through the tree's to see a swarm of Zombie Beatles rushing our way,  
"RUN! We need to get the hell out of here NOW!" I sprinted towards the others that were in front of me, they saw me run past them and then followed as the first few of this vile creatures had caught up to us.  
"What the hell will these things do if they catch up to us!"  
"Swarm over you and eat you alive!" I back peddled to see where they were and the beetles were gaining fast.  
"Ok we might our run them if we take a CAR! but because there isn't one we will die if you don't hurry the fuck up!"  
"Urm I wouldn't be so sure about the car thing" Luke ran past me as I slowed down.  
"What do you mean?" I wasn't sure about the way Luke was running from side to side but then he pulled some Camouflage canvas off of five Quad Bikes.  
"Where the hell did you find them"  
"No time for questions just get on and ride!" I ran and jumped on one of the quad bikes, Started it up and off I went in a cloud of dust, soon followed by the rest of the group  
"You know how you said that the Giant Zombie was slow, well I think it's gained speed over about 5 minutes 'cos it's chasing us,  
"Ok follow me then I know a way out of here" I turned sharply left then right then left again, then in front of us a huge gorge with about 15 meters in-between the take off and landing paths.  
"Full power and we will clear the gorge" I pulled the throttle back as far as I could then sped off the Jump and landed at the other side. The rest of them did the same and we left the Zombie beetles and The Giant Zombie behind us.

"So will you answer my question then?" I stopped my Quad bike and looked at Luke,  
"Well while you thought I was asleep I was really looking for a way to get out of here instead and that's when I stumbled across these old things, yes they're rusted slightly and I checked the fuel and they only had enough to get us away from the zombies but I never thought of using the gorge how did you know where it was?"  
"I only knew the gorge was there when I was scouting for more zombies last night"  
"Well these Quads are probably damaged beyond repair now because of the jump so we might as well continue on foot" I looked around to see if I had put my pack down then I remembered what I had done with it.  
"Plan C anyone?"  
"What's plan C?"  
"Well because I thought we were going to die before hand I put an extra special Present in for the zombie's, I didn't think my C4 would work so" I pulled out of my pocket a small flare gun and fired it across the gorge towards where I thought my bag was, I knew the zombie beetles would follow the light to get to my pack, once I thought they were there I pulled on a clicker and watched the forest set alight in flames.  
"Wow now that's a Fire" Once we had watched the flames die down in the forest we headed towards the trees at the far side of our place. This was the first time in four weeks the five of us would get a good nights sleep but surely there would be more zombies for me, Luke, Meg, Annabel and klaudia to kill.


	4. All Is Fair When Killing Zombie's

**All is fair when killing zombie's**

"Wow that was my first good night's sleep in a long while" Klaudia was clearly pleased with the fact that no zombie had tried to eat her yesterday night.  
"Yeah I agree it was a good night's sleep" I woke up soon after Klaudia had and was rushing about trying to collect my things, the only two who hadn't gotten up was Annabel and Luke, Meg had gone out for some food, though I insisted I would go but she was reluctant, so I had to let her go hunting.  
"I'll go wake them lazy bastards up shall I" As I walked over to one of the two tents pitched up. I felt the crappy nylon between my fingers but as I opened the entrance into Luke's tent the next thing I saw was really surprising.  
"Klaudia... PSSST...Klaudia!"  
"What?!" She carefully walked over towards me and looked inside the tent, then re-emerged with a smirk on her face,  
"Is that?"  
"Yes it is and it's so funny" Inside the tent, instead of it being just Luke, there was Annabel in the same camping bed as him with her arms wrapped round him like a pillow.  
"Let's wake them up!" Klaudia was about to shout as loud as she could but Meg turned up and stopped her before she could.  
"Oh! Meg are you ok?" I tried to keep her busy but she insisted on taking a look at what Klaudia was looking at.  
"Klaudia take care of this while I wake Luke up please" I passed Klaudia as she was trying to hold in the laughter, I couldn't hold my breath because it was so un-expected, I told Klaudia that I would get them up as fast as possible. I walked into the tent they were in and shouted "GET UP YOU LAZY TWATS!" My voice boomed over the forest and instantly woke them both.  
"Fuck me Tom..."  
"I think some one already did"  
"Very fucking funny, but really don't tell Meg"  
"Why? she needs to know"  
"Just don't please" This time it was Annabel who piped up,  
"Ok fine I will leave you two to sort out everything, bye" I jumped out of the tent and left them to their business, I rejoined Meg and Klaudia and waited there until Luke and Annabel came out of the tent.  
"This is gonna be good, I wonder how they might get out of this one" Klaudia was beside me looking like she was about to wet her self laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Meg wanted to know what we had just seen and by the looks of things she wasn't going to take anything less than the truth.  
"TELL ME NOW!" This was the first time Meg had been really pissed off with Me and Klaudia at the same time.  
"Look, I hate to break it too you but Luke kinda slept with Annabel" Megs eyes began to water as she saw them both exit the tent.  
"Look I was going to tell you..." Luke's apologies got cut short by Meg's hand around his face.  
"You Cheating...Little...BASTARD!"  
"Now I know your upset but..." This time I cut him short  
"Give it a rest Luke there is no chance in hell she will forgive you for this"  
"But...Ah forget it"  
I walked over to luke and gave him a pat on the shoulder and told him to cheer up.

Later on that same day the usual plane would circle over head and contact us but this time the message came through as;  
"Think there might be a group of ex-military expedition officers stuck half a click west of your place think you could help them out?"  
I replied to them instantly "Yes!" I turned to the group and told them what was about to happen, we all agreed on a plan and headed towards the next lot of survivors.

"Shhhh...just up ahead" I looked through the nearest bush but could only see three of the five survivors but then luke spotted two in the trees.  
"Ok...3...2...1...crawl out" We slowly began to show our selves to the group and they pointed their guns to the ground when we came into their view.  
"STOP! hold fire" The leader of the group suddenly walked quickly towards us and greeted us with an unusual kindliness.  
"What are your names?" His voice quite deep, scared Annabel slightly.  
"I'm Tom,Meg to my left,Luke and Annabel to My right and Klaudia next to Meg. What about yours?"  
"I'm Yao Wang Ex-military for China,Lovino and Feliciano Vargas Ex-military Twins from Italy and then there is Kiku Honda from Japan and Feliks Lukaszewski from Poland."  
"Ok how long you guys been out here then?"  
"our plane crashed just 15 clicks from here about 7 weeks ago so not long what about you?"  
"About 6 months it's a Hell hole but the plane that circles over head everyday gives us directions and tells us if there are any survivors for us to pick up"  
"So that's what that plane was for" We kept on talking for about another half hour before one of the Twins up in the trees spotted a hoard of zombies heading our way.  
"think you could help us out we have enough ammo to get through the week but then that's it, so if you don't mind sharing your ammo it would be appreciated" Yao looked at me with a pitiful expression as I told him we ran out of ammo a few days back.  
"Not to worry, Use some of ours if you want but it will just mean we may run out during this battle"  
We all grabbed our gun's and watched as our original group of five suddenly became ten. This battle would prove them to us and us to them, This would decide if we should stick together or flee in separate directions.  
"Ready...Aim...Fire!" All at once a solid wall of bullets left our guns and shot towards the on coming hoard of zombies, most of them dropped to the floor as our bullets hit them in the chest and killed them but some of them stopped when they got hit and then continued towards us.

"This is gonna take a while"  
"NO SHIT SHERLOCK" Meg wasn't impressed with my comments,  
"Fuck me man, I think we need some more ammo or shall we just start running now"  
"That's isn't a Bad idea" The Vargas twins seemed to the rest of the group like cowards but they pulled through by kicking some zombie ass.  
Half an hour past before we could finally put our weapons down, only then did I suggest we stay here until tomorrow.


	5. Still Surrounded?

**Still Surrounded?**

"Come on, Please forgive me, PLEASE!" It was ok at first with Luke pestering Meg while the others slept but as soon as he woke me up I would rip his head off.  
"Just go away Luke, just leave me alone!" It became annoying very fast and that's when I got up.  
"LUKE!" My voice was so loud it woke the entire team up,  
"OH Shit!" Luke's leg's started to tremble underneath him as I grabbed him by the shirt and briskly told him, in a low voice so no-one else could hear, that if he kept this up I would feed him to the zombie's personally. He soon shut up after that.  
"Now everyone is up, I might as well tell you all what is going to happen"  
"What is going to happen?" Lovino chirped up to question my plan,  
"Well Lovino, Me, you, Feliciano and hmm... Feliks you will do, we are going to separate from the other five and go on a little exhibition of our own today, the others will travel north, north south and let me know when they have arrived at the rendezvous point"  
"Ok but what will we be doing?" Lovino, looking as shy as ever realized that I was in a bad mood and said "In fact forget I even asked I'll just wait and see"  
"Good choice, OK! Grab your things and pack 'em up we move out in ten minutes" Between the guys and girls packing their stuff up I walked over to Luke and told him to give it all a rest because Meg wasn't going to forgive him.

Halfway through the ten minutes an annoying buzz came from the far side of the field, the sound was all too familiar, Zombie beetles.  
"RUN! Get anything you can and run!" No one argued with me they just grabbed a gun and ran through the trees, it was a pain in the ass for all of us because Meg kept on stopping dead in her tracks but no one knew why, but everyone soon found out why.  
I grabbed a branch that was hanging low and climbed up a tree near me, the rest did the same but Meg just stood in the middle of the path and waited, and as soon as the beetles arrived they stopped dead in their tracks.  
"What the hell?" I didn't think it could be possible but there was only a couple who had the power to control Zombies and manipulate humans, Meg was a Half Blood Princess? but it wasn't possible.  
"This is why I couldn't run, because I can't run from my people"  
"What the fuck are you?"  
"I am the best hope of your survival" She turned and with a wave of her hand, the beetles blew up in flames, then everything around us suddenly became blurred and we struggled to hold still as Meg passed between the tree's, everything went black...

I woke and found myself dangling upside down with Lovino below me trying to wake me,  
"What...Happened?"  
"Let me get you down first before we start talking" He climbed up the tree I was on and twisted my foot so it would slip through the hole it had caught in, I landed an unusually soft landing,  
"Lovino what am I sat on?"  
"Oh that, well I gathered some leaves from the surroundings and placed them underneath you so, if you fell without me knowing then you wouldn't injure your self."  
"How thoughtful of you, Thanks"  
"Well I needed to get you down no matter what, because you look like the best man for killing zombies with"  
"Wow you are too kind, anyway where are the others?"  
"Actually there were only use two here, all our equipment has gone and the rest of the team, vanished"  
"Ok? that is a little weird but ok"  
As I regained my feeling in my legs I began to wonder what happened when everything went black.

I had noticed everything had gone but Why? I guess me and Lovino had to find out where everything had gone off to...


	6. On the Hunt

**On the Hunt**

"Right Lovino are you ready yet?" Lovino seemed to take forever with whatever he was doing.  
"Yes just need one last thing..." Lovino ran up to me and stole my lucky charm,  
"Hey give that back what do you want that...for...?" I let out a sigh as i watched him run away then after a half hour or so I looked up in amazement to what Lovino had done, Lovino didn't look smart but I had to give him credit where credit was due.  
"How the fuck did you manage that Lovino?" Lovino looking more smug than usual said,  
"Oh it was pretty easy, once I had gathered everything I needed I just had to think like Meg and so I did"  
"And you created this?"  
"Yep I sure did but I'm not entirely sure what 'This' is?" Lovino had a confused look on his face when he passed me the masterpiece of equipment he had come up with.  
"well is there a trigger?"  
"Urm... I think there is a lever right...Here ok Urm fire it at a tree to see how it works I guess" I took aim down the improvised site and found it relatively easy to fire the thing Lovino had made of scrap metal and stuff he found left from a wreckage about a mile away from where we were.  
"Ok here goes..." I expected a louder bang from the 'Rifle' but it was nice and quiet and it put a massive hole in the tree.  
"Lovino you're a Genius...you created this rifle without needing help but one question, what did you need my lucky charm for?"  
"Your lucky charm was a bunch of bullets molded into one right?"  
"Yes and?"  
"Well I used your lucky charm as a basis for the rest of the bullets and then melted it and created the perfect flick knife"  
"You did what and how did you make the flick knife?"  
"that part was easy but I can't explain because we better be getting on towards where Meg took every one" Lovino took the gun from my hand and handed me the knife and walked forwards with me following close behind.

We were half way through our journey to the place we though they got taken to when Lovino crouched rather quickly.  
"What are you..."  
"Shh... keep quiet or whisper at least"  
"Ok what are we stopping for?"  
"them!" Lovino moved aside as I moved forward to see what was happening the only thing I could see were zombie footmen or what looked like Zombie footmen, The looked like half chewed humans, they still had half their faces and still walked like a human but clearly didn't talk like one.  
"What are they saying? Lovino do you know what they are saying?" Lovino looked back at me with a dumb founded face as if I was crazy or something.  
"Are you fucking crazy, I don't speak that god dam language!"Lovino didn't look like he had the patience to deal with these and decided to wait for them to pass and follow them at a safe distance.  
"Right they have passed, come on we better follow them and see where it takes us" Lovino hopped out on the path and started walking fast enough so he could see the Zombie footmen and see where they were going. I soon followed Lovino and together we followed the creatures.  
"This will be fun don't you think?" Lovino didn't say a word.

That night the Zombie footmen Stayed near the forest so we could easily keep an eye on them.  
"Where do you think they will take us then?" Lovino answered my question pretty sharpish  
"I don't know and I don't care as long as we can save our friends"  
"I agree, I want to save them too" I fell asleep shortly after talking with Lovino. Lovino though by the sound of his breath was still awake most of the night.  
The following morning wasn't too great, I woke up fine but Lovino was nowhere to be seen, I started to panic and started asking myself if he was ok, what if he had been killed and what if he left me to die!, but all me fear came to a halt as he emerged through the bushes at the back of me.  
"Oh thank god your ok wow you had me worried then"  
"There was never anything to worry about I only went to get some food" Lovino produced some Bright red cherries from the hand he was hiding behind his back.  
"Wow haven't seen them in a while where did you get them from?"  
"Over there just by that lump of rock" Lovino pointed out the rock to me so I went over and took a closer look, to my surprise I found a bunch of them, but my smile was soon wiped off my face as they began moving.  
"Lovino!... I don't think they are cherries!" What Lovino had found was some Scorpion fire ants but these were not any ordinary Scorpion fire ants, these were mutant Scorpion fire ants which meant they could burrow into your skin and eat you alive from the inside, outwards.  
"Lovino! RUN!" I sprinted towards Lovino and found that he was trying to stand on the Scorpion fire ants he had in his hand.  
"Lovino grab your gun and follow me NOW!" Lovino did as I told him to straight away and started to follow me along the path towards the camp but after a few yards I turned and found that he had gone, I didn't know what to do but as I turned back again I saw one of the footmen that we were following. The last thing I remembered I was being dragged across the path with another footmen behind me carrying Lovino._ They must have noticed us and ambushed us from behind to capture us and take us to Meg..._


	7. Princess of the Damned

**Princess of the Damned**

"Ugh what happened back there...I feel hungry and I think I'm gonna..." I wasn't feeling too good, the last think I remember seeing was the Scorpion fire ants stopping in there tracks after seeing the Footmen after that it was all blurred.  
"huh...oh...oh it's you...tom ...where are we...?" Judging by the bruising on my wrists and how much energy had been sucked out of Lovino since I last saw him I guessed that we had hung here for days in god knows what, plus If I knew what stench I was swimming in i think I would throw up again.  
"GET OUT NOW!" The booming voice startled me and Lovino, we jolted our heads and listened closely to see if there was any more noise heading our direction. "FETCH ME THE VERMIN FROM THE HANGING ROOM!" Lovino jolted his head again and I did the same.  
The next thing we both saw were two very large sets of feet and two pairs of huge hammer-head hands dragging us towards the source of the noise.  
As we were being dragged across the floor I noticed something very peculiar about the lay out of the room. It was just like a chess board but It didn't have pieces set on them, but in their place it was people frozen solid with carvings of the pieces in ice while they were still inside. I looked around and then spotted the rest of the group in a different cell, away from the rest of the palace.  
"Ahh bring them here I want to talk to them" The cold-blooded voice I didn't recognize but the laugh that came after it I notices extremely well... It was Meg.  
"How could you do this to us Meg!" I cried in agony as the beasts that dragged Me and Lovino out jolted us upright.  
"Oh but this was set all on your self if you hadn't escaped my sight you would have wound up like your friends over there, getting ready to be added to my Ice chess board but you decided to follow the guards, How foolish!" She let out a spine chilling laugh that made our ears scream in pain.  
"Ok guards you may get back to your post but first take Lovino back to the rest of the group, I want to see what Tom does" As she wasn't concentrating I slipped out of my cuff links that had held my hands behind my back and slipped behind her chair.  
"What! HE'S ESCAPED!" Her voice became a rage of fury and disgust, I had to get out but how?  
"Lock all the doors NOW!" I looked around and saw all the Zombie Guards protecting the door ways, I decided to go to my team and I told all of them that I would be back after I killed the Stupid Bitch.  
As I walked back from the hiding spot I noticed her chair was Full of Zombie heads, those must have been the ones who didn't obey her orders.  
"Ahh" Her high-pitched squeak didn't do well for my ears either. I ran across the chess board to try get past the guards but they noticed me, Even the Princess of the damned.  
"STOP HIM!" I dodged and dived past a few guards, stole a pistol from the other than shot six more before I was caught.  
"Bring him here but wait for my order to begin" She then whispered something to one of her Zombie butlers and he returned with a girl about half my age.  
_What does she plan to do, make me have a play date with her or something?_ but then I realized who and what she was...She was Pandora.  
"Let go of me This instant!" My voice was not heard over the thousands of zombies that had gathered behind us.  
"Begin!" Suddenly I felt a jolt from the guard pushing me towards the blood thirsty zombies, then it hit me, she wanted to see me survive and for as long as I could.  
I jumped and dived through most of the zombies, found the pistole I had stolen then started shooting, After an hour of brutality she stopped the thing and then with a wave of the hand she pushed the zombies back to the wall and commanded them to stay there.  
"You did very well but you will now have to face me and my sister Pandora" She rose up out of her chair and took a walk towards me with a sinister smile on her face.  
"Don't worry I only want to make conversation"  
"Fine but you will stay there right?"  
"If it makes you feel better than yes I will but Pandora won't, she will go to the other end and watch what her big sister does" The little girl ran towards the zombies and stood there in front of them, even talking to them.  
"How did you end up like this Meg...you were one of us Meg why...Why did you steal everything away from us" Then It hit me, She was possessed.  
"Tom...Help me I'm possessed by her...hahahaha you think he will be able to help you, your nothing but a Slag to him and he only wants to kill you as much as I would have"  
"That's a lie she is the best thing and best hope of killing you, Princess!" I walked up to her, instantly regretting what I had done she turned and slapped me across the face and with a chilling voice said "You really think ssssshe loves you? hahaha your terribly mistaken, she doesn't love anyone she hates everyone though and she is my possessed body and you can't do anything about it"

Mocking me with Meg's voice I slapped her across the face and yelled "If I can't beat you then fight me you coward!" I instantly shut my mouth the moment I had spoken because the words were not ment to come out.  
"You DARE CALL ME A COWARD!"  
"ok then get the zombies to kill me!"  
"No I will do something else, you and me a game of Ice Chess, each time you move a piece you get a monster to battle with you, each time you take a piece I lose one monster, every time you lose a piece, you lose a monster, both sides play fair but who ever wins gets to choose there weapon of choice first.  
"Bring It on!"


	8. The Missing Link

**The Missing Link**

"Right Sarah let me introduce you to the team you will be joining on today's mission" Sgt woods knew Sarah would get along with people from different special forces from around the world.  
"This is,Ivan, Russian special forces,Next to him there is,Toris, Lithuanian special forces. Altogether there are seven members in the group, shall we continue?"  
"Yep continue, I want to meet them all please"  
"As you wish Sarah."  
"Ludwig and Gilbert are part of the DSO, German special forces,Antonio Fernandez Carriedo,Spanish special forces, Arthur Kirkland,S.A.S, British special forces and Alfred f. Jones, special forces U.S.A."

"OK and this is the team that will be coming with us yes?"  
"Correct" Sgt woods continued introducing Sarah to whoever was coming on the trip with them, once Woods had finished he left Sarah to get ready and walked through the halls of the already busy base and talked to one of the commanding officers on the way to his office.  
"Right I've got everything I need and now we can go rescue these people. Come on team let's move out!"  
Everyone got their stuff together and made way towards Overlord Bravo Delta 9.

"OK we need to move now, our satellites tell us the team of ten, trapped in the zombie mansion, If we don't get there soon they will die for sure."  
"LET'S Move OUT!"  
"Wood's are you really sure that we will make it in time?" Sarah thought that it might already be too late but she never gave up on any goal so she wouldn't bother worrying about things like that now, wood's only reply was a swift nod of his head and a grumble under his breath.  
On the way to the chopper woods noticed something unusual about Sarah, it was the way she really wanted to get this mission done though he never thought much of it before, he saw her a few times sat next to the gates with the zombies surrounding her yet they did not do anything, Woods didn't think anything of it, for he had more important matters at hand and he needed to make sure they got completed.

During the flight, everything had gone really well though the odd zombie monkey would fly by and scare the shit out of the pilot, this made everyone jump but not woods or Sarah.  
"So what's the plan Woods?"  
"well I'm not sure, but then again it's been a long time since I had to come up with a battle plan for zombies" He turned and spoke to the team then smiled at Sarah.  
"Not long now until the drop off point so get ready ok?" There was a shudder in the plane as everyone felt a sudden jolt, and the plane began to fall.  
"Brace for impact!" Woods grabbed Sarah from the back of the plane just in time for the plane to land inside the trees below...

As light began to fade away, Sarah woke up to find everyone but two people died in the fall. Woods had died on impact, Toris had suffered head injuries and died a while ago, Ludwig and Gilbert were barely alive, but Sarah knew she couldn't save them so she shot them both, Ivan was ok, he was the one who woke Sarah up, Arthur was fine, but managed to get himself tangled in a tree, the rest of the team however weren't as lucky, most of them died while trying to escape, or died on impact. It was up to these three people to continue the mission and make it successful.  
"Ok so who is alive then?" Sarah looked at Ivan and Arthur as they both managed to get down to her,  
"Just us two Sarah, or shall I say ma'am instead, saying you are the highest ranking person now?" Ivan looked at her questioningly,  
"Sarah will do, if we find the other team, then address me as Ma'am but not until we find them understood?"  
"Ok, so what do we do now?" Arthur looked around and spotted a clearing.  
"How about we check over there chaps?" Arthur walked over to the clearing and saw the full extent of the crash, debris flying overhead, the wreckage was miles wide, Sarah turned away and ran to the plane,  
"We need all the weapons we can find, then we need to get to the mansion to save these people, I don't care what it takes but we need to get them back alive"  
Ivan took lead, he got trapped in Iraq with a team of twelve and he was the only one who escaped because of his training in the jungles.  
"I know how far it is to the mansion, it may take us three maybe four days to reach them but I saw a short cut before we crashed and I think it could cut our trip by maybe two days?"  
" fine whatever, just make sure we get there alive" Sarah, Ivan and Arthur started to make their way to the mansion the others were being held at.

Darkness fell and Sarah set up camp for the three of them,  
"I don't know about this, I mean we are surrounded by zombies but none are attacking but why?" Ivan began to become suspicious of Sarah but said nothing to alarm her ,  
"So what now Sarah?"  
"I don't know Ivan, I don't know. Let's rest for now and speak in the morning, we have a good journey ahead of us tomorrow.


	9. Zombie Day

**Zombie Day**

As Sarah woke the following morning, she found that Ivan was already awake, he was practicing his shooting on a tree stump with a can on top of it.  
"Ivan what are you doing?" Ivan spun round and saw Sarah walking up to him, He always thought she was the one who was controlling the zombies but after recent events, he thought it would be a mistake.  
"Oh nothing, just practicing my shooting for the journey ahead of us ya"  
"yeah, I agree we all need a bit of practice with that Ivan" Arthur woke behind them, he jumped up and walked over to them both,  
"So what are we planning today chaps?"  
"Well, we are gonna head over to the mansion ok?"  
"Yes that's fine"

The three of them packed up their things and made their way through the thick jungle canopy.  
As they made their way to the mansion, Sarah noticed something.  
"Wait ... someone is following us, but who?" She looked behind her, paused to think, then pulled a small young boy out from behind them.  
"Who are you?" Sarah looked this boy stern in the eyes,  
"M...me...I...i'm Leo, I am looking for a boy called Tom, do you know him?"  
"Who is he, is he your friend?"  
"No... He's my brother" Leo looked at Sarah, He turned and began walking away from the group,  
"Wait, we will help you find your Brother, I lost my sister so I know how you feel"  
The four of them continued through the jungle, Sarah took the lead and then they reached their destination.  
"I will have a look" Ivan stepped forward, he stood on his tip toes and peered through the window,  
"Holy crap!"  
"What is it Ivan?"  
"I look so good in a mirror!"  
"Really, what am I thinking, Right Ivan, take a look inside the mansion, what do you see?"  
"Shit!, There are tons of Zombies Ya!"  
"why would there be..." Sarah soon realized where she was.  
"Shit, this is the Zombie mansion, The red queen controls this quarter of the jungle, That means, The prince of Peril controls a quarter and Duke of Death controls the Rest"  
"What do you mean?" Leo looked behind him, Then grabbed Sarah's arm to spin her around,  
"What is it, Oh speak of the Devil's, Guys meet Prince of Peril, and Duke of Death"  
"Ah, Sarah, What a wonderful Surprise, Take our guests inside please" Sarah opened the door, The Prince and Duke walked inside first, followed by the group of four.  
"The Ice Chess Game Of DEATH!" The Red Queen was wrecking her arm-chair to beat a Mysterious figure in the seat directly opposite.

"You will not win, Checkmate in four moves!" The Red Queen looked The mysterious figure in the eyes,  
"No you will perish with the rest of your freaks!"  
A high pitched shriek came out of the Red Queens mouth,  
"This Game Is Over!, GET THEM YOU MONSTERS!" Sarah ran for the Arm-Chair, She saw a small room to the side, while the Zombies were attacking the mysterious figure, she unchained the prisoners inside the room.  
"Sarah! oh thank god your ok!"  
Klaudia, Yao Wang, Felicino, Kiku Honda, Feliks Lukaszewski and Annabel were chained up on a wall.  
"Wait here, I will let you down, Where are Tom, Lovino and Meg?"  
"Tom is fighting them zombies you kindly made Meg attack, Meg is now the Red Queen or possessed by her at lease, and Lovino, Urm I'm not sure"  
As the group quickly multiplied as the six of them grouped up to make a plan to get Meg back to her old self, Get Ivan, Arthur and Leo to safety and rescue Tom.  
"Right Klaudia you need to go up to the spell room and find the spell labeled Spirituous Light, it contains the power to rid of evil spirits from within people and rescues lost souls from infinite damnation.  
We also need you, Yao and you Kiku to distract some of the zombies, this will allow Tom to come to your aid and kick some zombie ass, I will also need the rest of you to follow me, while they are distracting the zombies from one direction, we will take them out from four points, two of you go onto the balcony, and when or if I find Lovino He and I will get them from the bottom. Does everyone know what they are doing then?"  
"Yes, one question, why are saving Tom?" Leo asked this question for a number of reasons,  
"He is your brother isn't he?"  
"No, I made that stuff up to lure you into this place, I knew you would believe me now I will go back to the Red Queen and my sister, Pandora!"  
"Pandora Is here, we might not get out alive, she can turn into the most horrible of things, she is a demon from the most darkest depths of hell, I will go after her ok, the rest of you shall continue as planned, once the Zombies are cleared, It will be time to kill the Red Queens spirit and her little Demon child Leo!"

* * *

The group made their way out of the small prison cell, they spit up and made there way to where they were supposed to go.  
"Yao, Kiku thank god your ok, HELP ME NOW!" both of them ran to Me and made the Zombies lose focus, this allowed Me to jump over them and fight next to Yao and Kiku,  
"Where are the rest of them?" I grabbed the nearest Zombies head and snapped it backwards, I ran to the steps then turned and saw Yao and Kiku following me.  
"Right i'm going to grab the rifle off of Lovino, then be right back" I ran through the halls of the mansion, found Lovino fighting a deer headed Zombie that stood eight feet tall,  
"Lovino watch out!" I ran past him, jumped up to grab the horns on the deer monster, span him around, this allowed Lovino to shoot the deer in one of the most painful places to be shot.  
"Lovino follow me, you are needed outside in the main halls, with that gun of MINE!" I grabbed the gun of Lovino as He and I ran to save Yao and the others.


	10. Last Stand

**Last Stand**

"Come on, we need to hold them off a little longer, Lovino come on, Yao, Kiku get behind me, SARAH!" I ran back as Klaudia sped past me, by the looks of things she was running to the spell room, I grabbed Sarah and told her to take care of Pandora, if she did it now, the zombies wouldn't be as hard to beat.  
"Felicino come on, shoot the god damn things so I can get through, Feliks and Arthur get your asses down here and help me with the zombies." Sarah grabbed Annabel from her certain death, then pushed her towards me, I shot two zombies that were chasing Annabel then I grabbed her hand, pulled her up and pushed her behind me, I started to wish Meg had died before I got here.  
"Come on we need to get higher, SARAH!" she turned around, saw my face then blinked, I shot Pandora between the eyes, Sarah span around, grabbed her arm and then suddenly all the zombies stopped.  
"Sarah what did you do!" Pandora let out a horrible scream, then all the power left her, and entered Sarah, Sarah turned to us and said,  
"Ever wonder why the zombies won't attack me, they will come after me, but only under my command, I have a sister remember, and she controls them, Meg or shall I say RED QUEEN! come down here and tell them what we are"  
Meg stood up and spoke as she walked toward Sarah,  
"Oh darling Sister, We are the Princesses of the damned, we control the Zombies and it is all thanks to my beloved friend LUKE! get your ass out here now!"  
Annabel looked on in horror as she saw her boyfriend again after he'd been stolen from her,  
"I'm gonna kill you for this you son of a bitch, you fucking slag, you piece of shit... Arthur shoot that whore now!"  
"yes I know what I am but you are just as much those as me Annabel, you slept with him, which allowed him to seduce you and then convince you into walking to the mansion where I, the spirit of the Red Queen took control"  
As they were talking, I saw Klaudia emerge from inside with a book in her hand, I looked at her, then ducked as she began speaking,  
"TEAR FORM UPON MY FACE COME AND TAKE THE SPIRIT AWAY, LET THE RED QUEEN DIE IN VEIN THEN KILL THE BEASTS THAT WE HAVE SLAIN..."  
as she spoke I realized what the words she were speaking were, they were the Spirituous Light, it was a spell that only skilled magicians could properly do, Klaudia could try it but she might not make it work.  
"She is not going to finish that spell if I have anything to say about it, Zombie slaves listen, Get that girl, and destroy them all!"  
every zombie started to file towards us, we grabbed weapons that we could find, then began to fight for our lives as we tried to protect Klaudia from being hurt as she continued the spell to kill the Spirit of the Red Queen..

Sarah grabbed her gun from next to the arm-chair, I was glad to see the rest of my team again, I ran over to them then started explaining the plan.  
" Lovino and Arthur go to the other side and try split the zombie bastards up, Kiku, Yao, get to the balconies and start picking them off one by one,Annabel, me and you will take them on from this side, lets just hope that Klaudia can make this fucking spell work"  
We battled for hours trying to get the zombie's to stop coming after us, but as we shot one, another appeared before us.  
I looked over to the other balconies and saw Sarah, Luke and Meg waving their arms, chanting in unison. I grabbed my pistol, looked carefully into the sight and shot.  
The bullet whizzed through he air and hit Sarah dead between the eyes. I looked on in horror as the zombie army crept closer and closer, but then...  
"Stop you beast and release your prisoners!" I looked up as Meg fainted and Luke only just caught her before she fell off the balcony, I looked over at Klaudia, she just smiled and then ran forward,  
"Shoot them while you can!" I grabbed the pistol again then began shooting as the Zombies began to move once more.  
"Well done Klaudia!" We are all pleased that Klaudia had finally done something good this trip, but the fight was not over yet.  
"We need to get out of here! Follow me!" I signaled for The team to follow me through the Maze of halls inside the mansion, when we all finally re-grouped, I stopped and looked at Klaudia.  
"Well this is a surprise, Klaudia, Annabel, Kiku, Yao, Meg, Arthur, Luke, Lovino, Felicino,Feliks and I. We may have lost many soldiers, one of the best..." I got cut short by an unusual noise, I turned looked and found the only other person I had almost thought Dead, Ivan.  
"Ah and Ivan, Ivan what were you doing?"  
"Oh, Me I was killing the little boy Leo because well he pinched my pipe!" I grabbed Ivan's arm, we all gave a minute silence to those who had died for us, then made our way out of the mansion.

As the time went by we recalled the events that had led us here, as the helicopter landed we grabbed our seats then looked out the window's as the remaining zombies were left, I smiled and looked at Meg,  
"I'm glad your ok Sis, couldn't imagine what it would be like..." there was a sudden jolt, the helicopter began to lose altitude then suddenly, the engine blew, from inside the helicopter smoke could be seen everywhere, I grabbed the emergency cord but it did nothing from what I could see, I looked out of the window, and it was the last thing I saw before we hit the ground...


End file.
